Les rêves sans sommeil
by Nelja
Summary: Elizabeth a toujours voulu que Lady Hélène se rappelle son nom. Femslash.


_Spoilers pour le tome 4, "La tempête des échos". Le ship est vaguement incestueux, si vous le prenez comme ça._

* * *

"Tu seras une de mes pupilles," dit Lady Hélène. Son corps gigantesque tangue sur son siège à roulettes, alors qu'elle adresse à Elizabeth un signe de tête. Et déjà, ses assistants expliquent comment Elizabeth n'aura plus jamais à se soucier de comment manger, ou trouver un endroit où dormir.

Lady Hélène ne devient jamais comme une mère pour Elizabeth. Elle est bien trop importante, trop lointaine. Mais Elizabeth veut toujours l'impressionner, être celle que Lady Hélène se rappellera parmi des centaines de filleules. Et elle rêve d'un sourire de fierté, alors qu'elle travaille avec acharnement, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Elizabeth parvient à être sélectionnée comme apprentie avant-coureuse. Elle devient aspirant virtuose, malgré son absence de pouvoir familial. Et toujours, Lady Hélène lui demande qui elle est, à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle semble apprécier ce qu'elle lit dans ses notes, mais cela ne console pas Elizabeth.

Une unique fois, Lady Hélène la regarde, ne demande pas, semble essayer de se rappeler, et Elizabeth se sent trembler d'espoir.

"El... Eulalie ?"

Non, elle l'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, et Elizabeth a envie de pleurer. Elle ne le fait pas, bien entendu. Elle veut être parfaite devant Lady Hélène. L'esprit de famille elle-même semble confuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce nom.

* * *

Elizabeth n'est ni jolie ni laide, et cela lui convient. Cela lui épargne la jalousie comme la pitié.

La beauté n'est pas importante, se dit-elle. Elizabeth n'a d'yeux que pour Lady Hélène, et tout le monde la trouve laide, tout le monde parle à voix basse de son visage et de son corps malheureux. Elizabeth laisse dire, et ne révèlera jamais que parfois, la nuit, après de longues heures de travail sur la recherche de documents, elle rêve sans dormir. Que dans ses rêves, elle embrasse cérémonieusement Lady Hélène sur la joue, puis lui retire ses vêtements... elle serrerait ses seins lourds avec bien plus de tendresse et de réverence que ne le fait son corsage...

Il y a longtemps, Elizabeth réussissait à se convaince elle-même que s'imaginer la servante personnelle de Lady Hélène était une façon de manifester sa gratitude. Elle a perdu cette innocence depuis longtemps.

Elle est bien soulagée, maintenant, que Lady Hélène n'ait jamais été comme une mère pour elle.

Les esprits de famille ont couché avec des humains, Elizabeth le sait bien, et parfois elle aimerait ne pas le savoir. La plupart des Babéliens sont des descendants directs de Pollux, après tout. Hélène est stérile, c'est connu de tous, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a essayé, qu'elle a eu des amants par le passé. Elizabeth est tellement jalouse d'eux. Ou peut-être le savait-elle avait, peut-être sa taille est-elle trop fine pour porter des enfants, peut-être sa difformité se manifeste-t-elle entre ses jambes aussi. Elizabeth ne s'en tourmenterait pas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire.

Peut-être Lady Hélène n'est-elle pas stérile, peut-être est-ce une façon de dire qu'elle préfère les femmes, imagine Elizabeth dans ses fantasmes les plus déraisonnables. Elle ne pense pas; si Lady Hélène regardait de cette manière une autre femme, elle mourrait de jalousie de toute façon.

Elizabeth se demande comment Lady Hélène la regarderait si elle était jolie, et si elle se rappellerait son nom.

* * *

"Oui," répond Lady Hélène. "Oui, c'est moi qui le veux."

Dans ce cas, Elizabeth se moque bien de pour qui elle travaille, pour les Généalogistes, pour l'Observatoire, pour Lady Septima. Elle sait coder les données, elle saura faire en sorte que Lady Hélène soit la  
première à savoir ce qui compte vraiment. Tout le reste, elle peut bien le vendre à tout le monde.

C'est bien sûr, une illusion. La première à tout savoir sera Elizabeth elle-même. Cela la rend arrogante et humble, et elle ne le fait que pour Hélène mais son cerveau fourmille d'espoir et de rêves. Elle y passe tout son temps, dormant à peine, cachant la plus grande partie de ce qu'elle trouve jusqu'au bon moment.

Le code est difficile, mais il lui semble inexplicablement familier, comme si le déchiffrer était son destin, comme si tout son travail sur les algorithmes l'avait menée là. Et déjà il lui semble comprendre quelques mots, quelques phrases même. Mais cela ne lui permet pas pour autant de déchiffrer ou de comprendre l'histoire.

_"Pourquoi je ne suis pas jolie ?" demande Hélène. "Toutes mes soeurs sont jolies, et tous mes frères, et Janus aussi."_

_Dieu réfléchit bien avant de lui répondre. Souvent, cela veut dire qu'elle vient juste de créer la réponse, mais pas toujours. Dieu ne s'arrête jamais de créer, c'est pour ça que c'est Dieu._

_"Je veux que dans notre nouveau monde, personne ne soit méprisé," répond Dieu. Même ceux qui ne sont pas beaux. Et pour cela, ils auront besoin d'un esprit de famille qui leur montrera cela. Qui sera intelligente, et puissante, et majestueuse, sans avoir besoin d'être belle."_

_Hélène hoche la tête. Oui, elle comprend, c'est une raison d'être fière ! Elle ne sait pas si c'est une raison d'être contente._

Elizabeth se sent tellement désolée pour cette petite fille. Elle se promet que la prochaine fois qu'elle voit Lady Hélène, sans rien lui demander, elle trouvera le courage de lui dire que pour elle, elle est la femme la plus attirante du monde.

* * *

Eulalie se rappelle tout, et elle n'est pas fière.

Son arrogance en tant que Dieu, sa faiblesse en tant qu'Elizabeth. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se demander tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Elle va mourir dans quelques jours, après tout. Et même si elle a eu de nombreux défauts, elle n'a jamais, sous aucune identité, refusé de travailler dur.

Quand elle réécrit les Livres des esprits de famille, elle n'a pas le temps de les recréer aussi puissants, ou peut-être ne veut-elle pas leur donner autant des responsabilités. Mais ils méritent de vivre, et ils méritent de créer les liens humains qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir, pas vraiment, une fois que l'Autre a enlevé leur mémoire. Eulalie sait bien que quand elle a oublié son passé, elle a cessé d'être elle-même.

Elle sent un frisson de gêne lui traverser l'échine quand elle reprend le livre d'Hélène. Elle l'a créée, elle l'a aimée, et l'enchantement qu'elle a ressenti en tant qu'Elizabeth est toujours là, émoussé et distordu.

Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être des modèles, elle le sait bien, des guides pour l'humanité. Est-ce le souhait d'Hélène d'être jolie, comme ses frères et soeurs ?

Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, et Hélène le comprendra cette fois encore, elle en est sûre. Ne t'inquiète pas, écrit-elle en code, dans les marges du livre, comme un secret. Tu es parfaite, et tu seras follement aimée.


End file.
